She's Like A Star
by Kasmik AliSaunden
Summary: Sequel to Club Oasis. Inuyasha picked up Kagome from Club Oasis after performing, and helped her heart to heal. In return she gives him something back....her own melodic voice...


You asked for a sequel....so, TADA!!!! Lol. Enjoy peeps

* * *

So We Meet Again…

Kagome awoke slowly to the feeling of rain beat at her face. Too comfortable in her position to move away, she squinted and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see that it was still dark out. It was about four in the morning. Groaning tiresomely, she sat up to see that she was in her own bed. Confused, she sat up quickly and looked about her. She was completely alone in the dark of the early morning. She began to become depressed now. It was all a dream. She had been in the arms of her favorite singer. She was holding him, amusing him, and kissing him. She remembered those black claws, and dark rimmed beautiful eyes. She could easily picture everything about him. She even remembered him singing to her, begging her to be with him. Yet, now that morning struck, he vanished…Sliding out of her bed, she wanted to die with heart break, but it was early morning. It was time for her second job.

* * *

Kagome slouched over at the counted top of the bar in which she ran. The bad thing about being a bartender was having to be around alcohol in a stuffy club. That was probably the reason why she didn't like clubs in general. Even with her sensitivity however, she was having an even harder time focusing. Had she really forgotten everything that happened? Or was it a dream? By the looks of it, it had to be a dream. She was just in the middle of pouring clients drink, when the D.J. decided to play something that crushed her heart. People cheered as the song _"Blowin' Me Up" _played. Her eyes snapped to the many monitors on the wall displaying her silver singer and his band mates dance skill fully to his angelic voice. Seeing those darkened rimmed eyes again only racked her brain. So dazed, the glass she was refilling overfilled in seconds and wrecked the sleeve of her customer.

"Hey! You clumsy little slut! Clean this up!" He snapped. She was so offended at the man she whipped around in anger. Before she could speak however, a voice got to her first.

"Dude! That's no way to speak to a lady…" It sneered. The verbally abusive man rolled his eyes.

"What ever…." He snapped. Traumatized by his rudeness, she watched as he glared at her walking away. What a relief! She turned to her rescuer.

"Thanks so much for-"Her words crumpled on her tongue. A hooded figure leaned against the counter smirking. Like a call to her life, she gasped nearly dropping her glass. The pair of gold eyes watched her. It was _him._ Inuyasha watched her mischievously.

"So we meet again Kagome…" He cooed. Thrilled, she couldn't help but to reach over and kiss him like it would have been her last. He smirked at this and kissed her back. "You cease to amuse me." The girl frowned.

"What are you doing here? It's so early?" She asked. He shrugged casually before giving her another one of his seductive smiles.

"I dunno. I couldn't sleep of course. Especially if it was with you." She gasped as he winked at her.

"Wait just a minute! _Me? _With _you?_ Doing _stuff?" _Her voice lowered. His response was biting his lip in a nod. Curious she frowned. "Are you serious?," Somewhat embarrassed, she held her cheeks. "Oh my gosh! Did I say anything?" He took some time to think back.

"Well, to be honest, we kinda didn't ask." Kagome, almost instantly began to beat herself up.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I pulled you into something like! I'm so sorry!" She squeaked. Her guilt had no use. He shook his head leaning in closer to her taking hold of the charm around her neck.

"I don't care. I had fun.," He snickered and kissed her lightly once more before looking around him. "You deserve so much better." He tisked. Kagome shrugged with a sigh.

"I hate this stupid job. People are so mean to me…" Right on cue, another guy their age slid up to her with a sick grin on his face.

"Hey there bartender," He smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes internally. Inuyasha however was amused. "I'd like you shaken not stirred please." Oh brother. He was proud of himself. The female sighed.

"So what _exactly _can I get you?" She snapped. Inuyasha snickered to himself silently as the guy continued.  
"Ooo. Feisty one aren't you? It's okay, spice is sexy." He teased. Inuyasha rolled his eyes now. He had heard enough.

"Yo little one." He made a noise with his teethe as if he were calling an animal. The man turned to him with a look of aggravation.

"What do you want? Just sit back and take notes why don't you." The bartender gasped at his rudeness. She was more than interested in Inuyasha's reaction. He simply just snickered himself.

"You know sir, a few years ago I would have thrown you over that bar and let your head crack open," He pointed to the vast array of alcoholic beverages. "But now," his voice lowered daringly. "I have enough money, and people to crap on you from such a height, you probably won't want to live." The harasser was as usual a skeptic.

"Yeah sure buddy!" Inuyasha shook his head tisking and went into his back pocket. The two watched him. He smirked back at them.

"How about a tip for the bartender?" He placed down the first three bills. That would have been enough for him to back off. But, then he placed down six more. Stamped on the bills was the precious number "100". Kagome's eyes widened.

"Dude..that's-"

"Nine hundred dollars. I know," He finished for her. She didn't even know what she could do with that type of money. Apparently, they didn't even realize that the 'flirt' had left them. Now they were alone. Inuyasha leaned against the counter."Still going to Seattle with me?" Overjoyed, she nodded happily.

"Of course! Maybe I can get off of work early enough to-" Early? He had other plans. Instead of waiting, he took her hand from behind the bar swinging her around on his own side.

"Where's your boss?" He asked as he lead her through the crowd. Kagome pointed to the back of the club.

"Her office is in there." The singer made his way through swiftly and stopped at the glassy door. He knocked twice poking his head in.

"Knock knock!" He sing songed. Kagome's boss, Eri looked up from her desk. She was a little older than they were, and looked like she was into the "goth" style. The bartender wasn't up for meeting with her, but Inuyasha took no hint as he slid in to the room. He took his hood down. That was a big risk. Eri's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOSH!!! INUYASHA!!!" She cried. She flew up to her feet and began to scream her head off. It was a good thing that the door was closed. The hanyou nodded impatiently trying to get to his point.

"Um..yeah it's me. I just was wondering if I could steal Kagome for a few days or so. She won one of our contests." He lied skillfully. _Days? _An hour away from the bar would have pleased her anyways. Inuyasha however went the whole nine yards.

Eri, didn't have to hesitate. She smiled widely.

"But of course you can! Kagome have fun!" She cheered. The dark haired girl's eyes widened. It was that easy? Just bat your eye lids and leave? The hanyou raised his hood smirking.

"Nice doing business with ya'." He waved and with a swift movement, they were out to the hidden limo. She had to figure out he stayed about a good 3 steps ahead of the paparazzi. This should be interesting.

* * *

Kagome had never been in such an aircraft. A private jet? It was like flying in a small home to put it mildly. There was a secluded room in the back of the vessel that served as a cozy bedroom. In the front, there was a bar with lounges, seats, and even the epitome of wealth, a wide screen T.V. As they entered, she couldn't even believe that she was in reality. Inuyasha stretched with ease and made his way to the back.

"Well, this is our jet." He sighed happily. Kagome giggled to herself. It was amazing.

"This Is so cool!" She chirped. He threw his car keys on a small lounging chair besides the bed and shrugged. Take off would be in about the next few minutes.

Okay. This was awkward. The two stood facing each other for only a few seconds, but in a matter of time, they were in each others arms in the spark of a devilish make out session. Kagome only made matters worse once she lowered them to the bed. The two were startled so much, they jerked away from each other. Both panting and overall surprised.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha cursed through his pants. Kagome raised herself from off of him placing herself into a sitting position.

" Its like we can't take our hands off each other!" She squeaked. There was a small pause between them, before he propped himself up with his elbows.

"Then what do we do?" Kagome shrugged.

"Just talk I guess." The hanyou shrugged back.

"Fine. Whatever." He sat up from his pinned position. Kagome sighed.

"Um…soooooo." She began weakly. The celebrity smirked.

"I can tell that you have no idea what to say already. In other words, you were better off with seducing me." He teased.

Kagome blushed sheepishly.

"I feel like that's all I do when I'm with you." She was well on her way to sulking, but the hanyou shook his head.

"I guess its what you're good at then." She giggled to herself, and he softly took the side of her face sighing contently. "I guess you'll just have to shed your talent on me then…" Kagome giggled one last time as he pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

At least they'll have something to do…

* * *

Cya next time guys!!!!


End file.
